


Оффтопы к порнографу

by Kitahara



Series: Бар "Альфонсо" [2]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Romance, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: вбоквелы к собственной АУ-шке - это за гранью добра и зла. Когда их тебе еще и заказывают - это просто Зазеркалье какое-то.Заявка: "В-21. Исли/Ригальдо, Люсиэла. АU - да, очередное! - по мотивам "Сенситив Порнограф". Вечер пятницы, "Альфонсо", встреча с бывшей женой".Заявка: "А-12 Даф/Рифул. Девочка и гопник, темный парк, обшарпанный подъезд. Рейтинг любой. АU, по мотивам миди "Сенситив порнограф". Если будет и про тренера - замечательно".
Relationships: Dauf/Riful (Claymore)
Series: Бар "Альфонсо" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653838
Kudos: 1





	Оффтопы к порнографу

**Садово-парковое**

Впервые он решил «чисто проводить» Рифул дождливым ноябрьским вечером. Погода была мерзейшая, лило как из ведра, а перед спорткомплексом какой-то урод снова разбил единственный фонарь.  
Отчим позвонил в третий раз; раздраженно дернув плечиком, Рифул сбросила вызов и наконец-то обратила внимание на мнущееся рядом чудовище в пацанской кепке и трениках.  
– Ну, провожай.  
Даф счастливо улыбнулся (жуткое зрелище) и – опа! – раскрыл над Рифул свой потрепанный черный зонт. Зачем ему зонт, у него же кепка, подумала она, но даже бровью не повела. А, ну да. Чисто по понятиям.  
Шли через парк, Даф – на полшага сзади, старательно неся зонт у Рифул над головой. Рифул аккуратно чеканила шаги, отстукивая ритм каблуками черных осенних ботинок и чувствуя, как брызги с асфальта летят на колготки и подол плаща. И правда, не стоило надевать белый плащ в такую погоду: с утра было ясно, что задождит.  
Отчим позвонил в четвертый раз. Рифул нажала «отбой».  
Даф кашлянул. Ишь ты, подумала она, наверное, слышал где-то, что таким образом уместно привлечь внимание. Сам бы не додумался, конечно.  
– Хочешь что-то спросить? – фыркнула Рифул, не оборачиваясь. – Ну?  
– А почему ты по-нормальному не берешь трубку?  
– Тебя не касается.  
Черт. А ведь в его кругу, наверное, за такое можно получить по морде, запоздало пришло ей в голову. Но Даф проглотил и промолчал. Рифул стало интересно, где пролегает граница его терпения. В любом случае, если он что-то себе позволит, Исли двумя пальцами открутит ему голову.  
В парке было совершенно пусто, и фонари тоже оказались разбиты – через один; в лужах отражался желтый свет. Несмотря на зонт, волосы мокли и липли ко лбу. Рифул резко развернулась, и не успевшему затормозить Дафу пришлось схватить ее под локоть и прижать к себе, чтобы не сбить с ног.  
От него замечательно пахло сигаретами, дешевым одеколоном и мужиком, два часа махавшим рапирой и забившим на душ.  
Отчим позвонил еще раз.  
Пошел нахрен.  
— Отпусти меня, — раздельно произнесла Рифул, глядя на язычок «молнии» на кожаной куртке Дафа.  
Рука на ее локте медленно разжалась, и Рифул отстранилась.  
Остаток дороги до дома прошли в молчании. На перекрестке Даф послушно стоял позади, вместе с Рифул дожидаясь зеленого света. Около подъезда (да что за чертовщина в этом городе с фонарями?) она обернулась, встала на цыпочки и поцеловала не успевшего отпрянуть Дафа в щеку.  
Надо же, он даже бреется иногда.  
– До свидания, – сухо сказала Рифул и отвернулась, чтобы отпереть двери. Даже не глядя на Дафа, она легко могла себе вообразить, как тот застыл соляным столбом. Через минуту он додумается достать сигареты и закурить, бедняга.  
Рифул криво ухмыльнулась и поднялась на свой третий.  
Отчим уже стоял в дверях – холеный сученыш в викторианском домашнем халате, только и того, что пробор не блестит от брильянтина.  
– Дочь, – строго начал он.  
– Пошел в жопу, ты мне не отец, – отрезала Рифул и прошла в квартиру, толкнув его плечом.  
От отчима удушливо пахло кофе и французским лосьоном. Рифул громко хлопнула дверью своей комнаты и с размаху бросила сумку в угол.  
Чертов Исли запретил ей выносить рапиру из зала.  
Но он ничего не говорил насчет того, что нельзя попросить защиты у кого-нибудь, кому хватит собственных кулаков.

**Военно-полевое**

– Ты слишком серьезен. Слишком стараешься все сделать правильно, – Исли поставил локоть на барную стойку, подпер щеку кулаком и задумчиво уставился на собеседника. Отсутствующее выражение лица Ригальдо яснее ясного говорило о том, как, как неприятен ему этот разговор. – Тебе не обязательно так напрягаться, будто…  
– Я понял, – бесстрастно перебил Ригальдо. – Не стоит призывать на мою голову все свое красноречие, я тоже на днях смотрел «Черного лебедя».  
Исли хмыкнул. Несмотря на довольно близкое знакомство, ему все еще было трудно привыкнуть к тому, что у Ригальдо есть чувство юмора.  
– Ладно, Одетта, – пожав плечами, Исли дал бармену знак повторить «Hankey Bannister». – Постарайся не слишком входить в роль соблазнительницы, когда в понедельник будешь… танцевать со мной партию на тренировке.  
Ригальдо дернул щекой и демонстративно отвернулся, якобы заинтересовавшись вошедшей в зал группой молодых людей. Исли улыбнулся: поддевать приятеля напоминаниями об ударной трудовой деятельности на порносайте составляло для него какое-то совершенно особенное удовольствие.  
Внезапно спина Ригальдо напряглась – в смысле, еще больше, чем обычно, учитывая, что этот человек не расслаблялся практически никогда. Исли проследил за его взглядом, но ничего тревожного не заметил: в сопровождении лысого мужика в помещение вошла высокая, ярко накрашенная девица. На девице была шубка леопардовой расцветки, причем «под леопарда» явно выкрасили ни в чем не повинного кролика. Волосы барышни были забраны в два хвоста, из-под шубейки виднелся некий рудимент юбки, впрочем, ноги разглядеть как следует было трудно: голенища черных сапог на умопомрачительной шпильке заканчивались куда выше голени.  
«Девочка» с «папиком». Действительно, ничего тревожного, кроме безвкусицы.  
Что на самом деле было странно, так это то, что, окинув томным взглядом прокуренный зал «Альфонсо», девушка удивленно выгнула брови и направилась прямо к стойке.  
Спину Ригальдо захотелось сдать в Главную палату мер и весов – как эталон выпрямленности.  
– Ах! – воскликнула девушка, останавливаясь рядом с ним. – Дорогой! Сколько лет, сколько зим! А ты, я вижу, ничуть не изменился…  
– Здравствуй, Люсиэла, – сквозь зубы процедил Ригальдо, отворачиваясь от нее настолько же демонстративно, как две минуты назад от Исли.  
– Вот уж не ожидала! – ничуть не смутившись, прощебетала Люсиэлла, жеманно улыбаясь во все белоснежные тридцать два. Исли показалось, что с изящных резцов у нее сейчас закапает яд. – Подумать только, встретить тебя в таком приличном заведении!..  
– Могу сказать о тебе то же, – буркнул Ригальдо себе под нос – впрочем, так, что и Исли, и Люсиэла расслышали.  
– Все такой же мрачный, – невозмутимо продолжила она. – Унылый мрачный тип без гроша в кармане. Надо думать, тебя угощает приятель? – она кокетливо стрельнула глазами в Исли. – Откуда бы такой голытьбе…  
Левая рука Ригальдо, лежащая на колене, сжалась в кулак. За несколько месяцев совместных тренировок Исли изучил партнера по фехтованию достаточно, чтобы истолковать этот жест правильно.  
– Мадам, – Исли встал и галантно втерся между Люсиэлой и Ригальдо. Взял ее за наманикюренную лапку и куртуазнейше приложился губами к воздуху над тыльной стороной кисти. Люсиэлла хлопнула глазами. – Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, но мы с деловым партнером выбрали это заведение специально, чтобы спокойно обсудить условия… слияния наших предприятий, – Исли осознавал, что мелет какую-то чушь, но, судя по тому, как все округлялись и округлялись глаза Люсиэлы, его болезненный бред произвел впечатление. – Не будете ли так любезны…  
Прежде, чем Исли успел придумать, какого же рода любезность ему хочется взыскать с этой бабы, за спиной у него с грохотом отодвинулся стул.  
– Отыщем другое место, – сухо сказал Ригальдо, проходя мимо скульптурной композиции «деловой партнер и крикливая дамочка». – Слияние – дело серьезное. Приятно было увидеться.  
Исли отпустил девичью руку, которую все еще легонько сжимал за кончики пальцев, и машинально двинулся следом.

Снаружи, у выхода, Ригальдо остановился и, не застегивая пальто, вытащил из кармана сигареты.  
– Предвосхищая твои комментарии, – сказал он, прикурив. – Это моя бывшая жена. Студенческий брак, еще на втором курсе. Продержались всего несколько месяцев. Все получилось довольно глупо. Ее не удовлетворяло мое… финансовое положение.  
Исли задумчиво ковырнул ботинком снег.  
– Ну, надеюсь, ее удовлетворяет род занятий, которым она обеспечивает свое теперешнее финансовое положение, – Исли пожал плечами в ответ на вопросительно вскинутые брови Ригальдо. – Что? Не смеши меня, ты же столько отпахал на этой грешном сайте, неужели тебе не видно?  
Ригальдо не ответил.  
– Слушай, – Исли достал ключи от машины и отключил сигнализацию. Пока что вечер еще можно было спасти. – Поехали ко мне. У меня где-то остался неплохой джин. – Он по-мальчишески улыбнулся, зная, что Ригальдо, упорно смотрящий перед собой, все равно заметит. – Продолжим слияние в более приятных условиях?  
– Это не ты должен соблазнять меня, Тома, а я тебя, – Ригальдо двинулся к машине первым, так что оставалось только смотреть в его «эталоную» спину. – Иначе не стать мне черным лебедем.  
Исли хмыкнул, порывшись в кармане, вытащил монетку и, быстро загадав расклад, посмотрел на нее.  
Выпало «орлом».  
– Ну, держись, Одетта, – пробормотал он.  
Меньше всего в Ригальдо Исли интересовали его скудные финансы, так что у бывшего порнографа не было ни малейшего шанса отделаться так же легко, как с Люсиэлой.


End file.
